St. Patrick's Day Party 2009
The St. Patrick's Day Party of 2009 was a party that started on March 13, 2009, and ended on March 17, 2009. Free items *Accordion (Member) - Leprechaun House *Shamrock Hat (Non-member) - Coffee Shop Trivia *The jokes were all changed to leprechaun jokes. *The rainbow that started at the Ski Hill never ended at another place, although judging by the appearance by the other rooms, the rainbow should probably have ended at the Forest. *In the Coffee Shop, next to the pot of hats, the floor was not painted green. This is a running gag during St. Patrick's Day Parties. *Although there was construction at the Cove, it was not decorated. It is unknown why. *The entrance to the Leprechaun House is the same place where later in 2010, an entrance to the Mine Shack was made. *The reason Club Penguin did not bring it back in 2010 and 2011 was because since others play and don't celebrate, they wanted to be fair. Although it did not occur, a minor St. Patrick's event was held during the Puffle Party 2012 at the Mine Shack which had a St. Patrick's Day theme. However, since it wasn't mentioned or planned at all, it wasn't considered an official St. Patrick's Day Party Gallery Sneak Peeks Image:Stpartick's.png|The login screen for the party. STPAT2009SNEEKPEEK.PNG|The announcement of it in The Club Penguin Times. sneekpeek29.PNG|Another announcement about it in The Club Penguin Times. top-of-the-mornin-to-ye.png|Another announcement of it in The Club Penguin Times. Construction The only three rooms which showed some boxes and paint, a sign of the party preparation, were the Cove, which was actually not decorated, and the Forest and the Ski Village, all with a green box and paint. Image:Cove_Before.jpg|The Cove being prepared for the 2009 St. Patrick's Party. Image:Forest_Before.jpg|The Forest being prepared for the 2009 St. Patrick's Party. Image:Ski_Hill_Before.jpg|The Ski Village being prepared for the 2009 St. Patrick's Party. Party Photos Image:TownST.png|The Town during the 2009 St. Patrick's Party. Image:Coffe_Shop.jpg|The Coffee Shop during the 2009 St. Patrick’s Party. Image:Dock_St_Patricks.jpg|The Dock during the 2009 St. Patrick’s Party. Image:Ski_Village.jpg|The Ski Village during the 2009 St. Patrick’s Party. Image:Ski_Hill.jpg|The Ski Hill during the 2009 St. Patrick’s Party. Image:Iceberg_ST.jpg|The Iceberg during the 2009 St. Patrick’s Party. Image:The_forest.png|The Forest during the 2009 St. Patrick’s Party. Image:Leprechaun_House.jpg|The Leprechaun House (the special Member Party Room) during the 2009 St. Patrick's Party. Image:Plaza_ST.jpg|The Plaza during the 2009 St. Patrick’s Party. Image:Snow_Forts.jpg|The Snow Forts during the 2009 St. Patrick’s Party. Image:st-patricks-party-night-club-2009.png|The Night Club during the 2009 St. Patrick’s Party. Music *Forest and Leprechaun House *Ski Hill, Ski Village, Iceberg, Town, Coffee Shop, Snow Forts, and Plaza. *Night Club Room SWF *The Town *The Coffee Shop *The Night Club *The Snow Forts *The Plaza *The Stage *The Forest *The Party Room *The Dock *The Iceberg *The Attic *The Ski Moutain See also *St. Patrick's Day Party 2006 *St. Patrick's Day Party 2007 *St. Patrick's Day Party 2008 *St. Patrick's Day Party 2012 *Puffle Party 2012 Category:Events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2009 Category:Archived Pages Category:2009